burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nudi e crudi
Nudi e Crudi (libera traduzione dall'inglese Naked and Afraid) è una serie di reality televisivo statunitense che viene messa in onda da Discovery Channel debuttando negli Stati Uniti il 23 giugno del 2013. Ogni episodio fa il resoconto della permanenza per circa tre settimane di due survivalisti— una donna e un uomo — che si incontrano per la prima volta con il compito di soppravvivere nudi per 21 giorni, alla fine del quale dovranno raggiungere a piedi oppure nuotando, o in una zattera auto-costruita il punto di prelievo per elicottero oppure jeep. Dopo che i protagonisti (un uomo e una donna, di solito di pelle bianca) si incontrano nella località selvaggia assegnata (piccole isole deserte in pieno oceano, giungle equatoriali, la savana africana, le paludi della Louisiana, ecc.) i partner devono cercare dapprima di trovare una fonte d'acqua non troppo sporca da potabilizzare accendendo un fuoco. Dopo devono procurarsi cibo (prendendo bacche o catturando animali, pescando pesci o scovando insetti non nocivi), devono crearsi un rifugio (caverne, piccole capanne di foglie intrecciate, giacigli sospesi sul terreno o dagli alberi della foresta), e in seguito se vogliono possono cercare di fabbricarsi scarpe (sandali o scarpe di corteccia d'albero, di frasche, di pelli) o abiti o cappelli di foglie e o frasche per difendersi dal sole e da altri pericoli ambientali. | ultima visione = presente | nudo = integrale | linguaggio = non erotico, soppravvivenza | censura = offuscato | website = http://dsc.discovery.com/tv-shows/naked-and-afraid }}|}} In Italia La serie viene ritrasmessa con il nome Nudi e crudi, doppiata in italiano, con la vista di seni e genitali censurati da un tecnica elettronica di opacizzazione, e messa circa circa 6 mesi dopo la prima trasmessa da Discovery Channel negli Stati Uniti, nell'ambito dei canali satellitari di Sky_Italia. Riassunto Gli eventi dell'odissea di ogni coppia si svolgono in un intero episodio di un ora. Il programma inizia con l'arrivo da singoli alla località (di solito in jeep o barca), all'arrivo, si spogliano separatamente e camminano nudi fino a vicino un luogo di incontro prestabilito. A ciascuno viene fornito soltanto una piccola sacca-pareo che contiene una mappa molto approssimativa della zona che ha segnato il "punto di recupero", una mini-telecamera HD con capacità di riprendere anche nell'infrarosso (anche se per tutto il tempo vengono accompagnati da un gruppo che include diversi cameraman, microfonisti, regista, assistenti e anche un medico). Hanno anche una collanina apparentemente etnica che cela un microfono, e a volte viene permesso di indossare dei gioielli o bigiotteria molto essenziale. Ad ogni partner viene concesso di portare un solo oggetto che loro considerano come essenziale e irrinunciabile, ad esempio un coltello, oppure un machete, oppure un acciarino per accendere il fuoco oppure un pentolino per bollire l'acqua e dunque depurarla. Nelle varie puntate nessuno dei partecipanti ha chiesto di portare calzature, situazione che spesso ha provocato tagli e ferite di spine che in un caso condusse ad grave infezione della pianta con la successiva necessità di intraprendere una intensa terapia antibiotica in ospedale. Il gruppo di cameraman che accompagna i partner (più di uno per ogni persona) che in teoria non dovrebbe intervenire ad eccezione che per emergenze mediche quando "assolutamente necessario", ma con una certa elasticità. Ad esempio ad Alison Teal venne concesso un tampone assorbente intimo in qualità di "unica emergenza". A qualsiasi componente della coppia è concesso di ritirarsi in qualsiasi momento durante i 21 giorni della sfida. Se completano i 21 giorni previsti devono recarsi in un punto esatto di estrazione indicato nella mappa per essere prelevati da un elicottero, barca oppure da un altro veicolo adeguato a quell'ambiente e situazione. Nella schermata che si vede in TV ci sono statistiche che includono il numero dei giorni trascorsi, il tipo di clima (pioggia, caldo torrido, venti, ecc.), la temperatura e la perdita di peso. I computer di Naked And Afraid eseguono un calcolo dei PSR (Primitive Survival Rating), che si basa su predizioni scientifiche e osservazioni della "fitness al survival" basandosi sulle abilità, l'esperienza, e la forza mentale dimostrata. Vengono fatte misure del peso sia prima che durante che alla fine dell'esperienza e confrontati alla fine dell'episodio. Episodi Prima stagione Alcune delle protagoniste femminili: * Kellie Nightlingler, survivalista dell'Alaska, brava cacciatrice, cattura un pesce nel fango letteralmente "aprendogli le gambe". Si trova a suo agio nuda. * Laura Zerra, dal New Hamshire, a suo agio nuda, spedita nella foresta di Panama. * Alison Teal Naked & Afraid - Island Nudity, una donna minuta, piuttosto a disagio nuda, si ritrova come compagno un gigantesco e biondissimo marine, che rimane subito ustionato dal sole delle Maldive. Si dimostra la più in gamba tra le donne della prima sessione, assistendo il marine che giace immobile e disidratato, prelevando dagli alberi noci di cocco, intrecciando cappellini, gonnelle e parasole con la palma di cocco, uccidendo una murena per poi chiedergli scusa! Soltanto le mestruazioni riescono a piegare per qualche giorno la sua tempra. Il marine si riscatterà soltanto in parte pescandogli un ostrica che utilizza per coprirsi il pene mentre esce dall'acqua nella spiaggia. * Julie Wright Naked & Afraid - Breaking Borneo Seconda stagione Alcune delle protagoniste femminili: * Amanda Kaye sostituita da Laura Zerra. Località La prima stagione è stata filmata in sei paesi, includendo gli Stati Uniti (Louisiana Bayou). Panama venne utilizzata due volte come set nella prima stagione. La "premiere" della seconda stagione si svolse davanti allo sfondo della foresta pluviale amazzonica del Perù. Casting call On July 31, 2013, The Discovery Channel posted a casting call and a dare to "survive the 21-day challenge" via their Twitter account. ''Naked After Dark'' Following the success of the live talk show Shark After Dark, Discovery began airing Naked After Dark in season two, which airs after each new episode. Host Josh Wolf talks with castaways from the recently aired episode, shows behind-the-scenes and never before seen episode footage and has in-studio stunts. Critica Brian Lowry of Variety found Naked and Afraid to be "typical of the genre, but it's still kind of a risible kick, if only for how seriously the show takes itself." Melissa Camacho of Common Sense Media, and David Hinckley of the New York Daily News, gave the show 3 out of 5 stars. Mike Hale of The New York Times expressed skepticism that the dangers implied by the situations faced by the couples in each episode were authentic, even by the standards of reality television, observing that the couple in the series premiere appeared to be cleaner and more shaved than he'd have expected. Hale also was not impressed with the interaction between the two participants, whose personalities he found uninteresting, stating that he found the snake bite suffered by the field producer shown in the beginning of the episode to be more riveting. Ratings Discovery Channel issued a press release which announced some Nielsen ratings milestones for the series. Naked And Afraid was the "#1 Ad-Supported program in cable among men on Sunday, July 28." They also noted that the program now shares the Discovery Channel record for the highest-rated survival telecast in the network’s history since June 2009. Voci correlate *Get Out Alive with Bear Grylls *Survivor (TV series) *Survivorman *Naked Castaway Note Collegamenti esterni * * Naked and Afraid on TV.com Fonti Categoria:Nudismo Categoria:Naturismo Categoria:Nudità Categoria:Serie televisive statunitensi Categoria:Reality televisivi Categoria:Survivalismo Categoria:Game show Categoria:Discovery Channel Categoria:DMAX Categoria:Sky television Categoria:Televisione satellitare Categoria:Econaturismo